oberinfandomcom-20200215-history
Crausaar's Descent
Crausaar's Descent is a dungeon located in a small rock formation south of Mirith. It is an extremely difficult dungeon. It took 11 attempts spaced out over a timespan of around 2.5 real time years for players to first reach the end of the dungeon. The entrance room is filled with many Giant Bats and Giant Spiders, as seen from the picture. From all the following rooms to the end of the known dungeon, the dungeon is filled with Giant Bats, Rust Beasts, Poison Beasts, Bone Mages, Black Dracos, Liches, Stone Golems, and near the bottom: Magma Golems and Black Dragons. Further into the dungeon is an area known as the 'portal cave'. This area has caused considerable difficulty to hunting expeditions. It contains a double portal where the party is usually ravaged by the large spawns as they attempt to portal across. Even deeper in the dungeon is the area known as the 'Citadel'. The area right before the Citadel causes many problems, as the path splits into two ways to reach the citadel, and there is a Magma Golem spawn on each path. In the entry hallway of the Citadel there are Bone Mages and Liches that summon many Skeletons, causing the corridor to become cramped. Furthermore, there are 4 entrances to the Citadel so many creatures, including Magma Golems, can enter it from the previous area. The center room of the citadel contains 3 Liches and a Chest, as well as many other creatures. Lore In ancient times - during what is sometimes called the First Era - many humans resided in Oberin City, the only large city of its time. The First Era came to an abrupt close when Fool Coco stole the Dragon Stone Ring from the king and used it to unleash Black Dragons all over the world. The dragons destroyed everything in what is now known as the Black Plague, and the surviving humans went underground. Countless years passed, mountains of ash and debris covered the lands, and the broken world gradually took a new shape. After many years, Elara led the humans out of hiding and banished the black dragons to the darkest depths of the new world, the buried ruins of ancient Oberin City. Centuries after the reemergence of humanity and the building of the cities, an Ancient Forest Dragon named Crausaar walked the lands. To seal a pact between the forest dragons and black dragons, a relatively young Crausaar agreed to father a child with a black dragon. Using the Crystal Dragon Statue, Crausaar unsealed an ancient passage and descended to the ruins, where he fulfilled his promise. Crausaar spent half a year in the underworld before returning to the surface, sealing the cave behind him. At some point in Crausaar's long life, the Statue was lost. Many years later, the aged Crausaar resided in the mountains around Duldrus. He was friendly to humankind, and before he died he gave one last request to the humans. This request was to find a safe place for his three children - Mexur, Jextil, and Pervil - to grow up. The humans took the children to a different underground cave in an undisclosed location. The cave was then magically sealed by Seth in 426. At some point, the cave was unsealed and the three grown-up siblings moved throughout the lands of Oberin. Now that they were on the surface, the siblings worked to find a way to send Pervil back to the underworld home of her kin, the black dragons. Over the years, Mexur searched far and wide for the Crystal Dragon Statue. It wasn't until 435 that he succeeded. The passage that Crausaar had trekked many years before was reopened by the three dragons, and Pervil vanished into the darkness. Before Mexur and Jextil could reseal the cave, however, a group of brigands attacked. A Brigand Mage stole the Statue and teleported away with Black Magic. The cave, and the black dragons that live within, were now accessible to everyone. It became known as Crausaar's Descent. Category:Dungeon